Megas XLR Ideas
by joaojesualdo
Summary: Some episode ideas i found online for Megas XLR.


Season 3

Love at First Fight: While getting Taco's at the drive thru, Coop gets into a fight with his toughest opponent yet: ANOTHER MEGAS! The sides appear to be even but when the pilot of the other Megas reveals herself to be an old friend of Coop's emotions run wild. When the Glorft learn of a second Prototype they try to go to Earth and take both prototypes. Can Coop and his new girlfriend defeat the glorft?

Ultrabot Z: In the future. Ultrabot Z and Uno fight the evil Alpha and his diosabyer stoppers from wiping out humanity. Alpha goes into the past to kill which will cause Ultrabot Z to not exist. When they show up they mistake Megas for Alpha inside a mech! Can Coop convice the 2 bioloids that he isn't Alpha before Alpha gets to ?

Rosh-O-Megas: Jersey city is destroyed and Kiva is pissed. She wants an explanation as to how it all went down. So Coop, Jamie, and Goat tell different stories of how Jersey was destroyed. Whose telling the truth?

Grill Power: Coop decides to get a new BBQ, but it's not just any BBQ, it's the Omegacue, the ultimate BBQ. But if a long line at the store is bad enough, throw in a giant Octopus alien who craves Freshwater. Can Coop defeat the alien before the store closes or runs out of Omegacues?

Tag Team: The Glorft ambush Coop and Jenna and take them to the Karajor. Things seem hopeless for our heros but Coop then gets an idea. A tag team wrestling match between Coop and Jenna and Gorrath and a teammate of his choice. If Coop wins they go home, but if Gorrath wins, he gets the Prototypes!

Gladiator: When the gang crash lands on a planet, they are taken prisoner by a bratty king. If that wasn't bad enough, he makes them fight in the arena against his robots *Who are human sized* And if that wasn't bad, how about a giant mace wealing mech known as Magnos!

How the Glorft Stole Christmas: The Glorft decide to take over Antartica and turn Santa's workshop into an Earth base for the Glorft. When Coop gets wind of this he isn't going to let a bunch of squids ruin christmas! It's a showdown at the Northpole between Megas and the Glorft!

S.S Warlock: While figuring out a Birthday Present for Coop, Jenna and Racheal are approached by Warlock, who is smitten with Jenna! *She has red hair* He takes them aboard the saving grace where Jenna hopes to find a present but when Warlock learns that she is with Coop, then he decides to kill her. Can she escape, defeat Warlock, and get Coop a Birthday present?

Attack of the Lurps: An evil group of lurps attack the DMV Alien monsters, one of them goes to Earth to get Coop's help. They go back to their planet and help them out. But these Lurps are stronger than they are. Note: These are different Lurps, not the same lurps from "Rearview Mirror Mirror"

The Good, the Bad, and the Megas: When Coop learns that his ancestor was a western hero, he wonders what it would of been like if Megas was sent back to his time. It's the story of how Coop Cassidy and Jamie the Kid, fought the Glorft Gang and saved Jersey Gultch! It's Fun, Fighting, and Philly Cheeseteaks!

Once Upon at Time in New Mexico: While on a road trip, the gang is attacked by giant worms. While Coop fights them off, we learn that these worms were once used long ago by the Aztecs who lived there. And the Queen wants Megas for lunch!

Ultra Return: While baby sitting Skippy, the Ultra-Cadets show up and ask for Coop, but instead they get Jenna since Coop is on vacation *See Once upon a time in new mexico* So the Ultra-Cadets and Megas 2 go to their planet to fight the evil Lunareon and her Gendar an army of super insects, and what happens when Skippy stumbles across a mech?

House of 1000 Coopses: Evil Coop, and Evil Kiva are back. But this time Coop has an army of clones that can regenerate themselves when their mechs are destroyed using Nanotechnology. Can Coop defeat his evil counterpart before he takes over their dimension?

Season 4

Megas Gear Solid: After watching an episode of Area 50, Coop, Jamie, and Kiva go to Mars to see if the story of Mecha Gear is true. What they find is a giant base hidden inside Mars as well as the Mecha Gear. And it has it's sights set on Destroying Megas!

2 Fat 2 Furious: While testing out the new speed system in Megas, Coop learns of a race going on in space. The winner recieves a mystery prize from the Emperor Vandoo himself. But what is the real deal behind this race?

TerrorFirmer: The Glorft create a new super weapon, a giant spider like mech with strong armor and heavy fire power. Gorrath goes to Earth to use it on Megas, It seems things are bad, but they get worse when Coop and Kiva are teleported inside the Terrorfirmer leaving Jamie to fend for himself!

The Collector: After getting a call from Jenna. Coop, Jamie, and Kiva go to get his girlfriend from a planet she can't escape, but when Megas lands they can't escape either. And if that's worse there is a guy there who wants to collect mechs and that includes Megas and Megas 2!

The Incorrigable Julk: After falling in space slime, Jamie isn't feeling like himself. Meanwhile at night a giant monster is terrorizing Jersey City and it's up to Coop to stop it. But when the monster shows up, Jamie is no where to be found! Could there be a connection?

Junktopia: Varsin returns as a Cyborg and wants revenge on Coop, so he sends the entire junk planet to Earth with the intent to crash it into Earth. Can Coop, Jamie, and Goat stop him before Kiva returns from another Time drive hunt?

Ultrabot Zeo: The year 41XX is now gone to heck thanks to the Evil . His army is destroying everything and because he's human, Ultrabot Z can't do anything to stop him. So they decide to get help from the past. Can Megas stop ?

Mother's Day Massacare: The Glorft kidnap Coop's mom and Gorrath wants both Megasees as ransom. Coop isn't going to let the Glorft get away so both Megas and Megas 2 go to the Karajor and go rescue Coop's mom. But does she really need rescuing?

Megas and the Beanstalk: After receiving chores from his mother. Coop goes to tend the garden, by shooting it with wads of plant grow, that night a giant beanstalk appears in Jersey, so Megas climbs it to find whats on top.

Cheat Code: An robot bounty hunter learns of a device that can alter reality and wants to get it for himself. Meanwhile Coop is using a new device known as a cheat code module, which allows the user to use cheats in real life.

Much ado about Alternate Jamie: After the aftermath of Rearview Mirror Mirror, it seems the rebel forces still have alot more fighting ahead of them. A robot chick created with the purpose to kill the rebels is trying to get Alternate Jamie. So goes to Coop's dimension followed by the chick and take the fight there. Can Megas defeat this super powerful robot chick?

Medeval Meyhem: It's Medevil day in Jersey City and everyone is having fun. But a robot knight comes to Earth and picks a fight with Coop who won the vechicule jousting competition. Can Coop defeat Nite and keep his title?

Legion of Evil: It's a reunion of villians old and new. All of them work for the common goal of rubbing out Coop. Things seem bad but the Legion of Evil has a glaring weakness. A lack of cooperation, and Coop takes full advantage to it!

Season 5

Guardian Angel: While doing target practice, Jenna and Racheal come to a planet thats going through a terrible war. When Jenna helps a village from the evil forces, the elder believes that Jenna and Racheal are the legendary angels sent to protect the people of the planet. The evil emperor Zud however won't allow the prophacy to come true. Can Jenna defeat Zud and save the people?

Gigas XLR: Skippy introduces his new mech. The Gigas, meanwhile the S-Force show up and ask for Coop's help in defeating the evil Skurg. Can the S-Force, Megas, and the newly modeld Gigas defeat Skurgs army and Skurg himself?

Grudge Match: The GCCF is under new management and the CEO's want the title back. So they send their strongest wrestler to get it. Meanwhile the new game system the Megaloution is out in Gameshock and Coop wants it. But Berserker won't let Coop get it untill he fights him for the title. Can Coop win and get his Megaloution? Or will Bersekers ability to increase his strength 10 fold be the end of Megas?

The Emperor's New Threads: King Xeon of planet Xeon is bored and is looking for fun. So he heads for Earth for a little R&R. He takes a motorcycle for a ride and ends up being chased by a gang. When he bumps into Jamie we see that they both look exactly alike! Jamie gets ambushed by the gang and King Xeon hangs out with Coop and Kiva! Will Coop realize that Xeon isn't Jamie before Jamie well...gets bullied to death?

Enemy of the Universe: Coop is a fugitive on the run when Quarrel comes to reclaim Megas, when they are captured we learn that Quarrel wants Megas to capture a prisoner. Prisoner 0. If Megas refuses then Megas will explode because Quarrel installed an device in Megas when they got captured! And if that's not bad enough, prisoner 0 is a powerful robot with super sharp claws and a bad attitude!

Good Megas: A robot mafia comes to Jersey City to claim it as its own. When they spot Megas they try to rub him out. But Coop, Jamie, and Goat aren't gonna let a bunch of 1930 mafia style robots make them "Sleep with the fishes"

Rock and Rool: Homage to the DVD movie "Rock and Rule" When Jenna, Racheal, and Kiva look for a time drive, a evil song writer learns of Racheals voice, and wants her to unleash a monster who will destroy those who critizied his singing and music! Can Jenna and Kiva save Racheal before the monster awakens?

The Omega Megas: After recieving a distress call, the gang to to a planet to find it wasted, Kiva tries to find clues as to what happened. They also need to replace the engines on Megas since they got totaled on the way their, and if that's not bad enough, how about a ton of robot zombies who crave Megas as a meal!?

Fat Guy and Quazar Kid: While in Japan, Megas gets into a fight with a slime monster and gets thrashed. When the ever arrogant and cocky Quazar Kid saves him, he goes on and on about how much better he is to Coop which pisses Coop off, meanhile the evil wants Quazar's head and will stop at nothing to get it. Even if he has to take out Megas!

20000 Leauges under Jersey: The gang go to the beach for a little rest and relaxation. But the Glorft are planning something sinister under water. A seismic generator that will make Jersey City the new Antlantis! Can Coop and Jenna stop the Glorft before the Generator is activated?

History of the World Part 1 (As Told by Coop): Skippy is studying for a history test and Coop decides to help him by telling Skippy his own version of history. It's the retelling of the Stone Age, the Roman Empire, and the American Revolution...with giant robots.

Match of the Century Part 1: A new race of aliens show up and want Earth for themselves. And to show they aren't joking they have super powerful laser cannon aimed at Earth. Both Megas go to fight them and when all hope seems lost they get help from an unexpected ally...the Glorft! It seems if anyone is gonna take over the Earthers it's the Glorft.

Match of the Century Part 2: The showdown between the Glorft and the new alien race is underway. Both Coop and Jenna decide to take advantage of this and pick apart at both sides, but what happens when both forces decide to work together to stop Megas and Megas 2?

Season 6

Channel Smashing: We see the Legion of Evil return...well...sort of...only Skalgar returns and wants Coop's new universal remote. Of course Coop isn't going to just give it to him, but what happens when both Megas and Skalgar are trapped inside the TV waves. If you watched Teen Titans with Control Freak, you'll know what this is all about!

Megas XLR: The Rock Opera: It's Megas XLR with music! As Coop takes on the Glorft with rock songs from the Offspring, Cheep Trick, and Ragtime Revolutionaries!

Space Ape Escape: An alien space gorilla is dropped on Earth and he goes on a rampage. Megas fights the gorilla but it's an endangered species so Coop sings it to sleep. When the hunter who wanted to hunt the gorilla comes to Earth he tries to hunt Megas instead. Can coop stop both a giant space gorilla and Nigor the Huntar? Note: Coop goes "It's a gorilililila!

Twisted Megas: Megas participates in a robot competition where the land bot standing wins a prize of their desire. Can Megas come out on top and be the victor?

The Cockpit: Coop's new gaming chair is the best investment Coop ever bought. Meanwhile an evil dictator plans to conqure the universe with his mech: The Ultimator, but there is just one problem. There is no control cockpit. And Coop's chair fits the requirements to control the Ultimator! It's a struggle between Coop and Emperor Skale for Coop's gaming chair!

Lifestyles of the Fat and Flabious: An alien talkshow host wants to interview the gang on their adventures and their casual day. We are treated to multiple flashbacks and interveiws from our heros.

Joy Ride: When a bunch of punks steal Megas for a joyride, Coop and Jamie turn to their girlfriends to help them get it back. It's a fight between Megas and Megas 2. And Jersey City is the battlefield!

I, Skippy: Schools out and Skippy has 3 months of summer vacation! Skippy, his best friend Tommy *The kid that goes Coooooool* And Stephanie *Jenna's sister* decide to go into space for some fun with Gigas, but when they run into the Glorft who plan to use an abandoned planet to convert it to a super weapon, can Skippy handle the Glorft on his own?

Interlude with a Bioloid: Ultrabot Z and Uno reutrn and with the help of Megas, fight off the evil and his sinister six! It's the retelling of the original MegaMan game. Megas XLR STYLE!

Anniversary Ancharcy: While celebrating their one year anniversary, Coop and Jenna unleash a monster in a puzzle box, now they must fight him and put him back in the box before the world is destroyed. Meanwhile Jamie and Racheal are at a rock concert.

Coop and Jamie go to Burger Barn: When Coop shorts out the Food Particilzer *His Birthday presen he got from Jenna* he decides to go to Burger Barn for a snack! But when an alien comet hits Earth, out comes a super powerful terraformation robot known as the Aquarious! As Coop and Jamie get close to a burger barn, the Aquarious ends up destroying it. Can Coop defeat the Aquarious before Jersey City is devoid of even one Burger barn?

There's Something about Kivo: As Kiva is to Megas, Kivo is to Megas 2. Kivo on the other hand is an evil tyrant who wants Megas 2 back so he can crush the reistance. And Jenna and Racheal aren't going to just give him their robot. It's "Test Drive" but in a different perspective! NOte: Kivo will not be in anymore episodes after this.

Regiscoop: Evil Coop returns once more and combines with Regis using his new armor that Evil Kiva made for him and becomes the fearsome Regiscoop. It's a throwdown between Megas and Regiscoop, then later between Coop and Evil Coop. And Coop beats the snot out of Evil Coop!

Season 7

Battle of the Bulge: Altough Coop may not look like it, but Coop is one of the strongest humanoids on Earth, and Adonis, a body building alien humanoid wants to prove him wrong. But when Coop keeps beating him in events, he decides to take it out on Earth and destroy it!

Enter the Megas: While going to a planet that is famous for chinesse food, Megas gets into a fight with space ninjas and is defeated, so the owner of the resturant offers to teach Coop the ways of the space ninja. Can Coop defeat the space ninjas and their leader Rainus?

An American Gearhead in London: After winning a contest, Coop, Jamie, Jenna, and Racheal go to London. But when a scientist from Area 50 goes mad, he unleases his creations upon the world, now Coop and Jenna and the Army must fight off 's mechs. Meanwhile Jamie and Racheal are on tour with Metal Maiden!

Flora and Ice: Galaxia comes to Earth to go on a date with Goat, meanwhile 2 siblings Flora and Cyro come to Earth and try to take it over. But Megas and the Ultra-Cadets won't let it happen.

Gorrath's Ark: Jenna trains her sister to become a pilot for Megas, when they spot the Glorft on a new giant ship, the Ark, we learn that it's really a mech producing plant for a new breed of mech, the Total Earther Removal Anilattion System or TERAS! When Jenna and Racheal get captured can Stephaine pilot Megas and save the day?

Do Androids Dream of Revengful Scene: Quazar kid reutns for revenge on Megas after being humiliated. They go to an abandoned planet to fight. Quazar Kid has the advantage but Coop isn't going to let some snot nosed robot kid make a fool of him.

System Error: After infecting Megas with a computer virus, Coop, Jamie, and Kiva become digitized and enter Megas using a digital copy of Megas and go delete the virus. But the virus mutates and becomes self aware. Not only that but it plans to use Megas to destroy all flesh based life forms and create a world for machines!

Rumble of the Bands: The Battle of the Bands is coming up and Coop and Jamie have been praticing for it all week. Their girlfriends are also going to help them. But when Gorrath unleashs his newest mech the Juggarnaut, can Megas defeat this giant suped up Glorft mech and win the Battle of the Bands?

Deathmatch: The GCCF tries for one last attempt for gaining the title. A 10 man death chamber match for the title. It's Megas vs 9 other opponents in a 5 stroy death trap and the winner gets the title. But what happens when the CEO's start to play dirty?

Ragnarok: It seems can't get a break. A new tyrant steps up to the plate and tries to take over his dimension. So he once again drags the new tyrant to Coop's work and with the help of Megas and Megas 2 try to fight off the evil Lord Von Stunderbank and his creation. The Ragnarok. Can Megas and Megas 2 along with Alternate Jamie and Alternate Jenna *Who by the way looks like Lara Croft* defeat Evil Coop's successor?

Fat to the Future 1: Gorrath has had it. He plans to launch a full scale assult on Earth and take no prisoners. He wants both Prototypes destroyed and he plans to throw out all the stops. Meanwhile Coop has very special plans to propose to Jenna. Can Coop defeat the Glorft and have Jenna's hand in marrage?

Fat to the Future 2: After being nearly defeated by the Glorft, Coop some how ends up in Kiva's timeline. Now the Earth Forces request Coop's assistance in defeating the Glorft, Coop goes back to the present to get Kiva and Jamie and brings them back to the future. Meanwhile it seems Gorrath isn't the one calling the shots. The true leader of the Glorft plans to teleport his planet into the solar system and try to fully dominate Earth. The final battles are about to commence!

Fat to the Future 3: The final battles are under way. Earth vs. the Glorft? Who will win? Will Coop defeat the Glorft, and will Coop marry Jenna? Find out!

Here are some quotes to keep you guys happy.

Love at First Fight.

Coop: Uh Jamie...that didn't sound like Gorrath didn't it?  
Jamie: No Coop. It didn't.

*As we listen to the 2 girls in Megas 2 argue*  
Coop: Wanna get Pizza?  
Jamie: Sure. *Megas turns around and walks away*

Jamie: I knew you'd come back to me.  
*Racheal slaps Jamie in the face*  
Jamie: Hey what was that for!?

Commander: Warmaster! The Prototype is approaching!  
Gorrath: How can the prototype be approaching Commander...WHEN IT'S LAYING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!?

*As Coop and Jenna Kiss*  
Jamie: YEAH! ROCK ON COOP!

Jamie: Come on Coop...just let it go. I mean they are just tacos.  
Coop: No way Jamie. I just spend 50 bucks on tonights dinner. And I ain't gonna let some Megas wannabe take it! It's go time!

Jenna: Is she(Kiva) always like that?  
Coop: Yeah it's normal. You'll get used to it after awhile.

Jamie: That mech looks like Megas!  
Coop: THAT MECH IS MEGAS! A DIFFERENT MEGAS!

Coop: All right you taco stealing, design copying fake! You smash my new robot, made me destroy my favorite taco stand, and you're making me hungrier than I already am! Oh! It's on now!

Gorrath: 2 Prototypes!?  
Kiva: Another Megas!?  
Coop: Uh...who knew...hehehe Jamie: Yeah this is a complete surprise to us!  
Jenna: *Via monitor* Don't worry Coop. I'll help you take out these guys!  
Kiva: You knew about this Coop!?  
Coop: Look...we just met. I was gonna tell you.

Coop/Jenna: Listen up you snot colored losers! You try to wreck my city, destroy my robot, and try to hurt my girl/boyfriend! *Both Coop and Jenna look at each other and smile a bit*

Ultrabot Z.

Alpha: Curses! Foiled again!

Ultrabot Z: Give up Alpha! You can't win!  
Coop: I AIN'T ALPHA!

Sign: No flying zone: Giant Robots included.

Coop: Apparently they never had Traffic Jams in the future.

Kiva: How can we convince those 2 robots that we aren't Alpha!?  
Coop: I'm open to ideas!  
Jamie: Here is one! DUCK! *Megas avoids a giant Z-Buster shot*

Coop: Ok look...Ultrabot...whatever. I ain't this Alpha guy you speak of. I'm just a normal guy from Jersey. *We see Megas* Who just so happens to have a giant robot.  
Jamie: Oh yeah Coop...I'm sure that will convince them.

Uno: I won't ask again Alpha! Give up or I'll turn your mechanoid into ribbons!

Coop: This pompus robot ride wearing chump thinks he can make 2 bioloids attack me, kill some kid who has done nothing to him, and try to destroy all humanity! Well not on my watch!

Rosh-O-Megas.

Jamie: Well now we can say for sure that Coop can even defeat the Glorft in his sleep.  
Coop: Amen to that! *Does finger pose with Jamie*

Kiva: I leave you guys alone for 3 days and you wreck Jersey City!  
Coop: Uh...Jersey doesn't look destroyed to me.  
Kiva: Then my imagination is either really convincing or I'm really staring at a giant crater where Jersey City used to stand!

Warrior Maiden: Do you give up Jamie?  
Jamie: Never! I'll never lose to a woman as beautiful as you!  
Warrior Maiden: Very flattering but it will not save you!  
Coop: Please save us Jamie! We are too weak and frail to fight her!  
Goat: Yeah we are scared!

Coop: Dude...me weak? Frail? Stop telling lies and tell Kiva the truth Jamie!  
Kiva: Oh no Coop. *Smiles evily* I want to hear more about how Jamie bravly saved the world and in the process destroy Jersey City.

Janeway: Captain's log, stardate 55465.9 We have encountered what seems to be a giant blue robot in the Delta quadrant, it is occupied by three humans. Needless to say how surprised I was because of this discovery, perhaps they hold the key of how to get home.  
B'Elanna: Captain, there is a problem, in order to use the robot's transwarp device... Coop: Hey, its MEGAS' tra... tra... whatever.  
B'Elanna: Yeah, right, in order to use its transwarp device, I would have to disassemble the robot, lets find a M class planet where to do it.  
Coop: Hey, no one touches Megas, no one, is that clear? Not even.., not even..., not even a very important person.  
Janeway: But if we use it, we would be able to get home in almost no time, your technology is 700 years more advanced than ours.  
Coop: No way, we are leaving now.  
Janeway: (As the chance to get home is within her grasp and she has decided not to let this opportunity pass, Janeway uses her last resource) You leave me no choice, arm phaser banks and photon torpedoes, they have no shields, Mr. Tuvok, try not to damage the robot too much.  
Everyone on the bridge: But captain.  
Janeway: To hell with it, pursue them, dont let them escape.  
Jamie: Hey, cant we go back? I forgot to ask 7 of 9's number.  
Kiva:Coop, do you remember the training sequence I taught you near the moon?  
Coop: ... Yeah, Sure.  
Kiva: Nevermind. Two photon torpedoes approaching.

Grill Power

Kiva: Before you go to buy your "Omegathing" Shouldn't we make sure we destroyed Aqualorx?  
Coop: Kiva...I just threw that chump from outer space down to Earth in blazing speeds! You don't get much more destroyed than that!  
Kiva: Why do I even bother?

Kiva: Now that you have your omegathing, let's make sure that Aqualorx is defeated.  
Coop: It's like I told you Kiva! I took that chump to the mat! He aint' gonna recover from an attack like that!  
*They hear roaring and they see Aqualorx at a nearby water park*  
Aqualorx: AQUALORX WILL HAVE YOUR FRESHWATER NOW!  
Jamie: Seems he recovered just fine.

Jamie: Man...why do we have to fight this thing in a sewer? Couldn't of been like a flowerbed or something? I'm gonna be sick.  
Coop: Well don't get it in the car! I just had it clean!

Aqualorx: RARRR! I DEMAND YOUR PLANET'S FRESHWATER!  
Man: Excuse me!?  
Aqualorx: Huh?  
Man: *Pointing to cups* Use the cups!  
Aqualorx: Oh...sorry. *Takes the cup and fills it up with water and splashes it on himself then squirms away*  
Man: Savage...

Coop: An Omegacue! *Hugs it*  
Jamie: Woah! Talk about luck.  
Kiva: I guess during that things ramapge it must of thrown one of these around. Well the alien is defeated and Coop got his Omegacue...dispite having the city destroyed again.  
Coop: This calls for some fried calimari! I'm cooking!

Aqualorx: ALL WILL FEAR BEFORE THE MIGHT OF AQUALORX! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Tag Team

Gorrath: I'd hold my tounge Earther...the way I see it is that you are trapped and not me. I could esiley have my men wipe the both of you out in a blink of an eye if I wanted to.  
Coop: Then what's stopping you!? Go on do it!  
Gorrath: Don't tempt me Earther! I would love nothing more than to wipe you off the face of existance!  
Coop: Then go ahead! I'm right here! Shoot us!  
Jenna: Maybe you should shut up now Coop before he does kill us.

Coop: Look...how about instead of vaporizing us, you let us go?  
Jenna: That's your plan?  
Coop: I didn't say it was a good one.  
Gorrath: Let you go? LET YOU GO!? You defeated my army, ruined my plans of global domination, had me stuck in the past, blew up the Karajor...TWICE! And you just expect me to let you go!? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!

Coop: What are you waiting for princess! Let's dance.  
Commander: *Puts on a pair of glasses* Uh...you wouldn't hit a glorft with glasses on would you?  
Coop: *Cracks his knuckles and pulls back as he's about to punch him*  
Commander: NOT THE FACE!

Coop: *After punching Gorrath in the face and sending him out of the ring* Aww...did it hurt?  
Jenna: ROCK ON COOP!  
Gorrath: *Comes back into the ring with a tooth missing* That was a lucky shot Earther...*Spits out tooth* One I can assure you will never get again.

Coop: Oh that's it...IT'S CLOBBERING TIME! *Beats the snot out of Gorrath*

Gladiator

Jamie: I'm scared Coop. Those robots are gonna kill me!  
Coop: Relax Jamie! It will be just like gym class.  
*Flashbacks of Jamie getting pwned in gym*  
Jamie: That's what I'm afraid of.

King: You will compete in the arena for your freedom!  
Coop: No way! I ain't gonna let some 10 year old punk tell me what to do!  
King: Uh...*Grabs sword* You get this cool shiny sword. Look at it! It's all shiny!  
Coop: Nope...not doing it.  
King: Should you be sucessful you shall have a feast with the most delicious food avaiable.  
Coop: I'm in!  
Jamie: It's always the food that gets him.

Krutus: Sir...don't you think you're going to far with the fighting. I mean it is 3 simple outsiders against 1000 of your robot guards.  
King: Normally I use 2000! I feel...leient today.

King: Guards! Destroy That Robot!  
*Megas holds the king up in front of enemy fire*  
King: HOLD YOUR FIRE HOLD YOUR FIRE!

Coop: The King's a child...why don't you just overthrow the snot nosed punk?  
Krutus: Believe me...I would love nothing more than take over...but as long as he holds that amulet. He has total control over all robots on this planet. That's why we can't fight back.

King: Your giant trash heap belongs to me!  
Coop: It's name is MEGAS!

Kiva: Coop we need you in top form when fighting the Glorft.  
Coop: Relax Kiva. Megas can take anything thrown at him.  
*A comet hits Megas*  
Coop: Ok...almost anything.

How the Glorft Stole Christmas

Santa: You've been a naughty boy Gorrath! I know someone whose gonna get alot of coal this year, lots of it! *His Mech fires coal meteors at Gorrath's mech damaging it*

Coop: Haha! They should call you Jamie the Snowman! *After Coop hits Jamie with a snowball.*

Jamie: Hey Kiva! Heads up! *Throws a snowball at Kiva*  
*Kiva dodges the snowball and shoots Jamie with a blaster almost hitting him, Jamie has a shocked look on his face*  
Kiva: What were you idiots thinking!?  
Jamie: Gee Kiva...ever heard of a snowball fight?

Gorrath: And now with this base under my control I shall begin my Commander: Warmaster! The prototype is approaching! Gorrath: What!? How can he have known!?  
Commander: And he's coming in fast at an alarmingly high rate of speed!  
*As Megas speeds towards Santa's workshop*  
Coop: GGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mall Santa: And what do you want for christmas little girl?  
*Megas flies by*  
Girl: I want the giant robot!

S.S Warlock.

Racheal: Uh Jen?  
Jenna: Yeah?  
Racheal: We are surrounded by thousands of bloodthirsty space pirates who want to shoot us down.  
Jenna: And your point?  
Racheal: DO SOMETHING!

Button: "GET COOP'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT!"

*After Megas 2 blasts through the Saving Grace Mark 2 and comes out holding 2 Food Particilizers*  
Racheal: *Looks outside* Uh...why did you get 2 food particlizers?  
Jenna: A girl's got to eat you know.

Racheal: If Jamie was my boyfriend, thankfully he's not...he would probably want.  
*Daydream of Jamie being tied up to the bed and he's in his underwear and Racheal comes in with a whip and she grins evily and as she gets closer to Jamie, Jamie screams like a little girl*  
Racheal: Uh...actually that's what I wanted for my Brithday.  
Jenna: Ok...you're really creeping me out there with the whole "I hate Jamie" thing.

Jenna: WAAAAAAAHHHH! *Headbutts button*  
*We hear La Cucaracha play*  
Warlock: Not again...  
*The Florgnot come and destroy the Saving Grace*

Warlock: My dear Jenna. I want to take you away into the stars where we shall live happily together.  
Jenna: Thanks but no th-  
Racheal: She'll take it!  
Jenna: Racheal!  
Racheal: Come on Jen! We get to be pirates! PIRATES!

Crewman 3: Are you crazy sir! Look at her. She's as big as a house!  
Warlock: It's not the size of the woman that's counts...it's the size of the woman's heart.  
Crewman 4: Or just how red her hair is.

*Jenna comes back with a plate of tons of food*  
Racheal: You got enough there Jen?  
Jenna: I'm hungry...I haven't eaten in awhile.  
Racheal: You ate 2 hours ago...  
Jenna: So? Philly Cheesesteak?  
Racheal: I'll pass. *Eats Salid*

Attack of the Lurps.

Coop: I'm really starting to hate Lurps.

Coop: This is the threat right?  
Monster: *Nods*  
Coop: This will only take a second.

Kiva: Oh...you sure showed it.  
Coop: ...Let's try this again. *Steps on the Lurp and it throws Megas off of him*  
Kiva: Coop stop it! It's clear they are alot stronger than Megas!

Hefty Lurp: So you wanna lurp huh!? Well I'll lurp you good! Put em up!  
Coop: I'm gonna squish you now! *Megas tries to step on the lurp but it dodges*

Grouchy Lurp: I hate giant robots!

Papa Lurp: HEED THIS WARNING EARTHER! WE WILL LURP ALL WHO LURP IN OUR WAY! YOU CANNOT LURP US! WE WILL LURP YOU AND ALL WILL LURP UNDER OUR AWESOME POWER! IN TIME WE LURPS WILL LURP THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! WAHAHAHAHAH!  
Coop: I have no idea what you just said!  
Papa Lurp: *Sigh* We will destroy all who stand in our way, you can't defeat us, we will defeat you and all will fear under our power, we will take over the universe in due time.  
Coop: Oh...well...you little orange elves, bust up my robot, push these guys around like you own the place, and you made me look like a fool!  
Jamie: And you normally don't do that on your own?

Jamie: Dude...these lurps are freaks! How come they never showed this on TV!?  
Coop: Would probably scare the kids.  
Jamie: Good point.

Lurpette: Stand down or be lurped! *Draws out swords*  
Jamie: Dude she's a space ninja!  
Coop: I ain't lettin no space ninja lurp hurt Megas!

The Good the Bad and the Megas

Kiva: Coop every villian we ever faced is result of something you did!  
Coop: Name just one time!?  
Kiva: There was the time where you let out all those planet killers, the time you got use transwarped onto a planet of killer robots, when we crash landed on that planet and some King made us fight his robots, Oh I could go on Coop.

Horse: *Neighs* (Next time you take the fat guy!)

Coop Cassidy: This town here ain't big enough for the both of us!  
Jamie the Kid: Dude...it's barely big enough for you.

Jamie the Kid: Wow Coop...that was really touching.  
Coop Cassidy: So are you gonna stay and help me take down the Glorft gang?  
Jamie the Kid: ARE YOU CRAZY! I'M STILL GETTING OUT OF HERE!

*As Coop stares at Jenna as she bends over cleaning up something and her huge butt is facing Coop*  
Coop cassidy: Man...I love this town.

Gorrath: COMMANDER! LOCATE THE SHERRIF!  
Commander: he's right infront of you sir.  
Gorrath: Thank you...FOR STATING THE OBVIOUS!

Coop Cassidy: I know what your thinking, did he fire 5 shots or six shots? Well this here being a super delta omega ray gun and having the ability to incerate your mech I got one question for you. Do you feel lucky punk? Well...do you?  
*Gorrath's mech shoots the gun from Megas's hand*  
Coop Cassidy: Uh...I'll take that as a yes.

Undertaker: I'm gonna have to pull overtime on you big boy.

Ultra Return

Skippy: I wonder what I should do with this robot now that I have it?  
*Daydream of Skippy destroying the elementry school akin to Coop destroying the DMV and laughing about it*  
Skippy: I could help Jenna and those space chicks...but then again senseless smashing sound better!

Jenna: I knew I shouldn't of left him alone.  
Racheal: Well...look on the bright side. He did defeat the enemy.  
Jenna: Yeah. *Sad* But I wanted to do it!

Jamie: Oh great...we leave you with the kid for 1 day and he brings home a mech. Some babysitter you are.  
Jenna: It's a really long story...I'll tell you about it over pizza.  
Coop: Sounds good to me.

Lunareon: Stand aside child or I will strike you down!  
Skippy: Hmm...I can save the world...and get some senseless smashing in! 2 birds with 1 stone! Forget it lady I'm gonna take you down!  
Lunareon: So be it! *Her ship transforms into something out of Outlaw Star* You'll rule the day you ever thought of crossing me!

Racheal: You have no idea what you just unleased by letting Skippy keep that mech.  
Jenna: I'll tell Coop when the time comes...besides. He looks so happy with his mech!  
Skippy: Yahooo! *Blows up a planet*  
Racheal: You were saying...

Racheal: As long as Jenna is babysitting you you have to do what I or she tells you understand?  
Skippy: You ain't the boss of me!

Once upon a time in New Mexico

Jamie: Is it ok to panic now...cause I'm about to go into full overload!

Coop: If I find that dirt eating sucka I'm gonna.  
Kiva: Well whatever it is it's gone. We should look for it.  
Jamie: Can we just say we destroyed it and go home?  
Kiva: No.

Kiva: These skeletons are dated from 500 years ago! They've been down here unchanged!  
Jamie: Unchanged huh? *Daydreams of giving them to a museum for cash, back to reality* Could probably make a quick buck by selling some of these bones to a museum.

Kiva: These worms must of been living underground sleeping undisturbed for years!  
Jamie: And we just happen to come by and wake them up.

Jamie: Coop that thing eats more than you do!  
Coop: I have no equal when it comes to eating!

Coop: Hey...pictures on the wall. *Reads them* Uh I don't get it.  
Kiva: Coop...these are hieroglyphics.  
Coop: Oh I knew that.

House of 1000 Coopses.

*After Coop defeats Evil Coop's army*  
Jamie: Oh great...it's raining Coops.

Evil Kiva: I was only a lapdog when I worked with the federation! Now I'm my own person!  
Jamie: Seems to me you're still a lapdog now.

Evil Coop: Miss me Coop?  
Kiva: Coop who is that!?  
Coop: That's the evil me I was talking about.  
Evil Coop: I missed you Coop...I came back for revenge!

Evil Kiva: Our Army of Coops are way more competant then that fat, sack of lard will ever be!  
Kiva: Is that...me?  
Coop: More or less.

*After Coop beats the heck out of Evil Coop's army he turns around to find every mech he destroyed good as new.*  
Coop: Oh you've got to be kidding me.  
Evil Coop: Isn't Nano technology wonderful?

Evil Coop: I have everything you don't. Power, respect, intellegence!  
Coop: Yet you don't have a girlfriend!  
Evil Coop: SHUT UP!  
Coop: Oh...hit a little too close to home did I?

Megas Gear Solid.

Kiva: What caused all these people to die?  
Jamie: I know! Mecha Gear destroyed them all!  
Kiva: Hm...I could find out what happened by running a feed from Megas to the secruty monitors.  
Jamie: Oh please...that's so cleched.  
Kiva: Or we could walk around and eventually run into what caused all this.  
Jamie: I'm all up for the secrurity monitors.

*Mecha Gear Spots Megas and Megas sees the Mecha Gear*  
Coop: Oh boy.  
Jamie: We're dead.  
Kiva: Stay perfectly still...maybe it won't see us.  
*Mecha gear turns it's arms into giant missile launchers*  
Jamie: Oh I think it's safe to say it sees us just fine!

Mecha Gear: *Scans Megas and determines it a threat, then later near the end of the episode scans it and determines it's not a threat*  
Coop: NOT A THREAT!? I'LL SHOW THAT RUSTY TIN METAL CAN HOW MUCH OF A THREAT I CAN BE! WAAAAAAHHHHH!

*As Megas starts smashing mountians on Mars looking for a secret base*  
Kiva: Coop this isn't accomplishing anything! There is not base or Mecha Gear up here in mars!  
Coop: Well look on the bright side! I ain't bored anymore!

Kiva: This mountian is made out of metal...and it's hollow! Coop maybe you were right!  
Coop: See...I told you. So uh...how do we get inside?  
Jamie: Just smash it. That usually works.  
Coop: Smashing it is! *Punches the mountian and tries to get it to open but nothing works* Ok...smashing didn't work. Now we blast it open!

Kiva: Coop...the Mecha Gear is headed for Earth...it's going to destroy it!  
Coop: Not if I destroy him first!

2 Fat 2 Furious.

Maxter: Weaselthing? WEASELTHING! LET ME AT HIM BRAK! I'LL MURDER DA BUM!  
Brak: Save it for the Race Maxter.

Coop: What the heck's a Wester?  
Jamie: Some kind of Weasel/otter like hybrid I guess.

Kiva: Coop don't go into the astroid field! It's not worth it!  
Coop: Sorry Kiva but if I want that mystery prize some things you have to take risks! *Puts Megas into overdrive and flies through the field unharmed*

Biggs: Anything goes in these races newbie! Get to the finish before the opponent finishes you! *Speeds past Megas*  
Coop: Oh I'm so going to enjoy this. *Activates his weapons and speeds up*

Emperor Vandoo: The mystery prize is...to joing my elite army!  
Coop: What?  
Kiva: Huh?  
Jamie: Zuh?  
Maxter: ...You're joking.

Terror Firmer.

Coop: Once you beat my high score in Cavern Crashers then I'll let you pilot Megas.  
Kiva: In other words...never.  
Jamie: Oh man...you know how much I stink at that game.

Coop: *Megas starts to punch the top of the Terror Firmer rapidly but to no avial*  
Kiva: Coop...if Lasers and missiles didn't work, what makes you think smashing it with your fists will?

*Inside the Terrorfirmer*  
Kiva: I can try to sabotage the control panel so that the Terror Firmer shuts down.  
*Coop smashes the inner workings with a wrench*  
Kiva: Coop what are you doing!?  
Coop: Sabotaging it.  
KIva: *Face palms*

Gorrath: YOU FOOLS! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! NOW THE TERRORFIRMER IS GOING TO EXPLODE!  
Coop: Cool...looks like we win.  
Kiva: Only one problem Coop...we're inside the Terrorfirmer! We'll be destroyed too!  
Coop: Oh...I didn't think of that.

Jamie: Ok...I can do this...I can do this...I can do this. *The Terrorfirmer fires a laser at Megas* AAAAAHHHHH I CAN'T DO THIS! AAAAHHH! *Presses random buttons inside Megas trying to control it and Megas goes crazy like in Dude: Where's my head*

The Collector

Robot 1: Prepare to be destroyed...and then rebuilt as part of my master's collection!

*As Megas crash lands on the planet*

Jamie: Nice landing Coop...  
Coop: Shut it Jamie.

Jamie: At least I'm stuck here with you Racheal.  
Racheal: Ugh...pardon me while I go shoot myself.

The Collector: And now you die...*As he approaches Megas 2 with his Scorpion Mech*  
Racheal: Uh Jenna...unless you're stalling for dramatic tension I really hope you got a way to defeat this guy.  
*As the mech is about to strike Megas 2, a robot falls on the guys mech*  
The Collector: What the!? *Looks up and sees Megas coming down with the cool energy sword and slashes the tail* YOU FOOL! THAT WAS A ONE OF A KIND SCORPION MECH! You'll pay for thaT!

*After Megas and Megas 2 perform the spinning sonic slicer, we see both Jamie and Racheal throw up out of their respecitve Megas*  
Coop/Jenna: Wuss.

Coop: I don't get those two...they always fight about something.  
Jenna: Was there ever a time where they got along?  
*Various flashbacks of them fighting*  
Coop: I don't recall.

The Incorrigable Julk.

*As Coop tries to call Jamie at 3AM in the morning due to the fact that there is a giant monster rampaging the city*  
Jamie's answering machine: Hello this is Jamie Mahoney, I'm not in right now but leave you name and phone number and a message and I'll call you back...that is unless of course your a hot chick. Then just leave your name and address and I'll be right over. *Beep*

Coop: Oh yeah! That's how you whoop monster butt! *Does pose thingy with Jamie but Jamie's not there...* Oh yeah...I forgot Jamie isn't with us.  
Kiva: Incoming!

*A slime monster slams Megas causing the car door to open on Jamie's side and makes Jamie fly out of the car*  
Jamie: It's gonna eat me!  
Coop: Shut the door!

*As Jamie falls into a vat of alien slime*  
Jamie: Great! This stuff will never come off!

Coop: Jamie...did all that? No way...Jamie ain't the type of guy to. "Hulk Out"  
Kiva: His DNA matches the monsters...  
Coop: But...it's Jamie. Jamie can't do that.  
Kiva: Need I remind you that Jamie did fall into a vat of alien slime and possibly altering his DNA genitic makequp causing a mutation in his cellurar structure causing him to undergo giant mutations that causes him to cause destruction on a massive scale?  
Coop: Uh...  
Kiva: Nevermind...I forgot who I was talking to.

Jamie: Uh...is this all really neccessary?  
*Jamie is tied up in chains, ropes, and binds*  
Coop: Now Jamie...we don't want you going all crazy and wrecking the city again. Only I get to do that.  
Goat: Besides...you don't want to miss the monster movie marathon.

Coop: All right you...cool...best friend of mine! You fall into a vat of chemicals, turn into a giant lizard, and wreck my city! Now I'm gonna crush you!  
Kiva: Need I remind you that we don't want to destroy Jamie but to heal him.  
Coop: Oh well...then I'm gonna cure you!

Junktopia.

Varsin: I'm dealing with idiots.  
Jamie: Tell me about it.

*As the junk robots slowly approach Megas, Coop and Jamie look at each other*  
Goat: This is it?  
Jamie: This is gonna be easy. Just the way I like it.  
*Megas walks slowly into the city destroying junk bots along the way, it then goes past the junkbots*  
Jamie: MIssed a few Coop.  
Coop: I'll get em on the way back.

Kiva: What is it with you and destroying planets anyway?  
Coop/Goat/Jamie: He did it! *Points to Varsin whose tied up*  
Varsin: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! WHEN I GET FREE I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET AND COLLECT IT'S JUNK! YOU WILL NEVER BE SAFE FROM THE WRATH OF VARSIN!

Coop: That's one big meteorite.  
Jamie: That's not a meteorite! It's a flippin planet!

Ultrabot Zeo.

*As Megas is surrounded by multiple robots.*  
Coop: Smashy smashy!

Ultrabot Z: I can't harm because he's a human...and the laws of robotics state that a robot can never harm a human being...no matter how evil and vile they are.  
Coop: Sucks to be you then doesn't it.

*As transforms into a freak like thing*  
Jamie: That's the ugliest...whatever that is I ever saw!

: Being human sure has it's advantages eh Uno.  
Uno: Go die.

Coop: Uh...you might wanna redownload Megas into your CPU. I added a few things since you left.  
Ultrabot Z: Acknowledged. *Puts his hand on Megas and absorbs it's information* I have now updated my databank on Megas. It's system is now in my CPU.

Mother's Day Massascare.

Coop's mom: Now Coop...you know that as your mom, I can take care of myself.  
Jamie: Looks like she also took care of the Glorft also. Nice.

Racheal: Is that Coop's mom piloting Megas?  
Kiva: Now I know where Coop got his skills from. His mother.  
Jenna: I thought it was video game.  
Coop: A little from colum A and a little from Colum B. Can we go now?

Jenna: Did I ever tell you how awesome your mother is Coop?  
Coop I don't recall.  
Jenna: *Seductivly* Did I also tell you how sexy her son is. Coop: Heheheh...  
Jenna: I love you Coop. *Kisses him*

*The Cheat Code to create the biggest awesomest Cool energy sword ever: Up Down Left Righ Righ UP DOWN Right*

Megas and the Beanstalk

*They all stare at the beanstalk coming from Coop's garden*  
Jamie: Dude...your mom is so going to kill you.

Kiva: *Scans* There appears to be some kind of magnetic force keeping this giant castle afloat, we should be able to walk on it.  
Coop: So it's a magic platform thingy?  
Kiva: Yes Coop...a magic platform thingy.

Jamie: DUDE! RACHEAL'S SUNBEATHING IN A BIKINI! NICE! Let's see what else I can find. *Using binoculars he looks a bit more, sees something and throws up out of Megas then Coop grabs the binoculars and looks where Jamie was and smiles*  
Coop: Hm...what's so wrong about Jenna skinnydipping.

Garnok: Give me back my golden goose!  
Coop: Sorry but this goose belongs to the Jersey City Goose Eggs!

Garnok: Fi Fi Fo Fot! I smell the oil of a giant robot! Be it functioning, or obsolete! I'll grind it's metal to make a new fancy toilet seat!  
Coop: Hey! Ain't no giant gonna turn Megas into a toilet seat!

Melody: Hey Coop...where did you get the giant robot?  
Coop: Uh...Internet?  
Melody: Works for me.

Jamie: Hey! That's Melody johnson! She went to band camp with us. Wow...boy did she mature. Nice...

Garnok: You will play for me and this goose will lay me a golden egg or else.  
Melody: My parents must be worried sick about me.  
Garnok: That's not all they'll be worried about if you don't play for me! And you! Why must you torment me by laying these...white eggs!?

Cheat Codes.

Kiva: We defeated the bad guy. NOW DESTROY THAT THING!  
Coop: But why!? Kiva: That device almost fell into the hands of evil! We can't take anymore risks! NOW DESTROY IT!  
Coop: Come on Kiva...it was just a.  
Kiva: DESTROY IT! NOW!  
Coop Ok...*Megas drops the cheat code device and then steps on it*

Gigor: YOU WILL GIVE ME THE REALITY ALTERING DEVICE!  
Coop: Over my fat dead body!  
Gigor: That I can arrange...

Jamie: Dude...Invincability and Unlimited Ammo? That's not fair Coop.  
Coop: Your right. *Inputs Up down X Triangle Circle X R1 R2 X Triangle* Better make it double damage effect also.  
Jamie: Nice...

*Coop inputs the code Up Down Left Righ and heals Gigor*  
Kiva: Coop what did you just do!?  
Coop: I healed my pal over there.  
Kiva: But he's the enemy!  
Coop: So...I'm healing him so I can beat him up again!

Glorg: Hey man! I just had this shirt detailed!

Glorg: He's big trouble man! He's gonna kill me man! This Gigor...he's a real jerk man! Coop: Don't worry man...you're rocking with the good guys now!

Coop: Hm...I wonder what this code does? *Inputs the blow up cars cheat from GTA SA and all the cars explode*  
Kiva: COOP WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!  
*After all the explosions*  
Coop: So that's what that code does...good thing I inputed the "Make care I'm in impervious to damage" cheat before I did that.  
Jamie: Coop let's agree to never use that code again.

Much Ado about Alternate Jamie.

Alternate Jamie: My wife...was killed by that thing.  
Jamie: You mean in the future I get married!?  
Kiva: Does the words alternate dimension mean anything to you?

Alternate Jamie: Racheal comforted me when Kiva sided with Coop...we fell in love and got married. Then when we went to go rescue prisoners from Coop's stronghold we learned that Coop created one last weapon to destroy us all should he fail. So if he couldn't win...we couldn't either.  
Kiva: I'm so sorry...  
A. Jamie: Don't worry...I've put the past behind me.

Robot Space Chick: You cannot defeat me. I will ensure your demise. *Arm turns into a rocket launcher and aims at little Jamie*  
Jamie: Whua?  
A. Jamie: GET DOWN! *Tackles Jamie and the rocket misses blowing up a POP TV BUILDING*

Jamie: Dude...she just ripped Megas's arm off! CLEAR OFF!  
Coop: That wasn't cool in the least!

Robot Chick: My master made sure I was created to be undefeatable. Any obsolete weapon you carry will not be enough to defeat me. In the end I will wipe all you pathetic resistance members out. I will carry on my master's wish.  
A. Jamie: Yeah yeah yeah story of your life now die! *Shoots a rocket at the chick and it blasts her back*

Midevil Meyhem

Nite: *Crying because he lost*  
Coop: Dude...this guy is almost a big a crybaby as you Jamie.  
Jamie: Yeah this guy is amost as big a crybaby as...HEY!

Man: Dude...I'll give you 10 bucks to throw the fight.  
Jamie: Sorry man but I've got a much better prize at stake. *defeats the man in one of those american gladiator joust things*  
Racheal: SHOOT ME! SHOOT ME NOW!

Big Brute: What makes you think a little lady could defeat a big man like me.  
Kiva: Shut up and bring it. *Kiva pwns the guy* Looks like you just got defeated by a "little lady" like me. *Evil Grin*

Racheal: Now Pucker up.  
*Jamie does so only to get kicked in the face by Kiva*  
Kiva: That's for being cheap.  
Racheal: *Snickers*  
Jamie: Wow...what a woman. *Collapses*

Jenna: Uh hey...you mind letting loose on your squeese there pal?  
Nite: Oh...sorry. *Loosens up and this allows Jenna to touch her MRU which activates Megas 2 and punches Nite* Jenna: Damsel in distress I am not.

Nite: I must fight a knight! Not some...princess!  
Coop: Hey pal...if My girlfriend wants to kick your butt. I'm not gonna stand in the way.

Legion of Evil.

Coop: Why should we get involved. All the bad guys are kicking each other butts. Kiva: ...We can't watch them fight each other *Smiles* without popcorn of course.  
Coop/Jamie: Rock on!

Gorrath: YOU FOOL! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!  
Evil Coop: What I did!? This is your fault!  
Regis: Both of you are at folly! I declare a mutiny is in order.  
Magnanimous: Yeah and I'm taking charge!  
Warlock: No you aren't! I am.  
Alpha: You humans cannot control. Only a bioloid can!

Jamie: Wow...we faced every villian we ever came across and we barely had to lift a finger.  
Coop: I love it when a good plan comes together.

Evil Coop: What are you doing!?  
Gorrath: You fool! I need the prototype in one piece!  
Evil Coop: I could of killed him!  
Gorrath: Don't you dare question my authority!

*As they watch the bad guys pummel each other*  
Coop: Better than pro wrestling!  
Jamie: Yeah...amen to that!

Skalgar: It seems we can't agree on anything.  
Ender: That's correct.  
Regis: That is illogical. Magnanimous: What chu talking about Regis.  
Gerkek: Care to enlighten?  
Regis: Since we can't agree. We therefore agree that we can't dissagree. And by in that since we actually agree on something which makes the previous statement false.  
King: My head hurts...

The Croniciles of Megas (Aka Guardian Angel)

Elder: *Looking at Jenna and Racheal* Hmm...I don't recall one of the great angels being so...fat.  
Racheal: Oh sure...insult the one who just saved your life.

Zud: What! Impossible! You used the ball of life to upgrade your robot!?  
Jenna: Listen up you evil brainwashing freak! You terrorized this village, tried to make these people into slaves, and you gave my Megas an upgrade! Which is good I guess because I really like the paintjob and...OH FORGET IT! *Opens a can off whoop on Zud*

Racheal: Can I pick the next target to use for training?  
Jenna: Uh...what did you have in mind?  
*Daydream of Megas trying to shoot Jamie with Racheal at the controls*  
Racheal: THAT'S RIGHT JAMIE! DANCE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Racheal: Look...we're no angels. We just happened to stop by and see what commotion is.  
Jenna: But we'll help you. We won't let you suffer anymore.

Elder: Never have a I seen such a person eat so much. Tell me. What is your divine secret for consuming mass quantities of food?  
Jenna: I have experience. *Flashbacks of Jenna eating tons of food* Alot of experience.  
Elder: This proves that you are one of the great angels come to save us.  
Jenna: Sure. What ever rocks your boat.

Gigas XLR.

*After doing target practice and we see Skippy shooting the Jamie cardboard in the crotch*  
Jamie: WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT!?  
Skippy: Cause it's fun. *Evil Grin*

Targon: Skurg must of used some kind of potion to supersize himself.  
Coop: You mean like a Mega Meaty burger at the Burger Barn?  
Jamie: Not quite Coop.

Skippy: Who are the nerds?  
Argo: We're! The S-Force!

*Megas rips off the arms of a Skrug Mech and beats him with it*  
Coop: Why you hitting yourself!? Why you hitting yourself!? Why you hitting yourself!?

Kiva: You know Coop...Skippy could become a better pilot than you. Maybe I should train him to defeat the Glorft.  
Coop: Not really. Ain't no one better than me.

Targon: I'm afraid Coop...it's an emergency.  
Jamie: I bet! Duchess has been desperate to go out with me!  
Duchess: Ugh...not on your life!

Jax: *Really long babbling*  
Coop: Uh what he said.

Skippy: How'd I do Coop? So you think Gigas is awesome.  
Coop: It's good. Maybe one day we'll be able to defeat the Glorft together.  
Skippy: Awesome!

Grudge Match.

Coop: *Megas holding up a Megaloution* YES! I got a Megaloution!  
Kiva: And all you had to do was destroy the city to get one.  
Coop: Hey man this time it ain't my fault.

Berserker: I will get the job done. Just give me my payment when It's over!  
GCCF Council Member 4: As you wish. Just make sure you take the title from him. We don't need Magnimous's screw up staining our company.

Coop: Magninimoose sent you didn't he!?  
Berserker: Hmph...that old washed up loser. The GCCF is under new management and they want me to take your title.  
Coop: No way! This is mine!

Jamie: Man it's not even noon and already some bad guy wants to pummel us!  
Coop: Well if he wants a Megaloution then he'll have to get in line.

The Emperor's new threads.

Coop: Cool! You beat my high score! *Paus* You beat my high score!? How!?  
Xeon: *Posing as Jamie* Oh come on. It's so easy. The artifical intellgenct of this simulation unit is so predictable. Anyone can easily figure out it's pattern.

Jamie: I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR BIKE!  
Gang Leader: Oh I got ways of making you talk boy. Strip him.  
Punk 3: With pleasure boss...  
Jamie: Mommy...

Coop: Hey Jamie! I was looking all over for you. Get it. Oh by the way. Nice haircut.  
Xeon: Uh thanks...so what does one do for fun around here?  
Coop: Uh you're joking right?  
Xeon: How about we go there. Coop: The shopping mall? But you hate the shopping mall.  
Xeon: Ok but how about there?  
Coop: Arcade it is!

Kiva: You aren't Jamie!  
Xeon: Would you belive I'm his twin? *Smiles*

Jamie: AAAAAAHHHHHH *Is belt whipped*  
Gang Leader: Now confess that you took my bike punk or it's gonna get alot worse.  
Jamie: *Crying* I didn't take your stupid bike!  
Gang Leader: Won't talk eh...administer the nipple shockings!  
Jamie: *Still crying* Nipple...shockings?  
Punk 2: I love this part.

Enemy of the Universe.

*Prisoner 0 cuts off Megas's arm*  
Coop: Ok...that was NOT cool!

*As Prisoner 0 cuts more of Megas*  
Jamie: Yeah...I think it's safe to say things are getting alot worse.

Quarrel: You freed them so you are going to recapture him or else.  
Kiva: See Coop this was your fault. Coop: Oh so it always has to be my fault! It's my fault that you're trapped in the past, it's my fault that we got stuck on some planet. What do you always blame me!  
Kiva: Cause it always is your fault!

*As 1000 of guard mechs aim at Megas*  
Guard Mech: You have the right to remain silent!  
Coop: It's gonna be another one of those days isn't it?

Prisoner 0: They sent some punk to take me in! They must be getting desperate! Coop: Hey I may be a punk but...what what did you say again?

Good Megas.

Lugsy: Heheheh...you never find out that my weakness lies within my prosessor unit behind my neck!  
*Coop and Jamie look at each other*  
Steel Kapone: Lugsy...you're an idiot.

Slim: That all you got! Try this! *Twirls his energy daggers and blocks the bullets that Megas send at him*  
Jamie: Dude! Where the heck does this guy come from!? South Central!

Goat: Hey...maybe they'll make an offer we can't refuse.  
*Coop and Jamie laugh*

Steel Kapone: Lugsy, if you weren't so valuable to me, I would of already fitted you with titanium tennis shoes!  
Lugsy: Sorry boss...

Jamie: Man...Kiva relying on your girlfriend to find a time drive. That's low.  
Coop: I don't get why she didn't ask me.  
Goat: Cause you'd end up blowing up the planet.

Rock and Rool

Racheal: Ok...not to be rude...but your singing sounds like 2 cats fighting on a piano while my 7th grade teacher scratches the chalkbaord.  
Rool: So it's good then!  
Racheal: Uh...no.

Thug 3: Dah! I did good right?  
Thug 2: Yeah...you did good mate...now let's get this girl to the boss and collect our reward.

Fish: I'm the talking mechanical fish's sister.

Kiva: Where did that thing come from!?  
Jenna: Don't know but it's going back! *Megas 2 gives the giant monster a drop kick*

Jenna: You know...dispite all this...I have a feeling I might of forgotten something.  
Rool: Hello...can someone get me down? Please...anybody...anyone? Oh darn...*Sings nobody knows the trouble I've seen*

Kiva: Yeah that's what happened.  
Racheal: You mean me...and Jamie in another dimesnion were married? GET OUT!  
Kiva: It's true. sadly your alternate counterpart died.  
Racheal: Let me guess...she died of embarrasment.  
Kiva: Actually...she loved him. she was killed.

The Omega Megas.

Kiva: It looks like a warzone here.  
Coop: *Megas picks up a robot head* Alas poor Glontron! I knew him well!  
Kiva: Coop quit fooling around!

*As zombie robots try to eat Megas*  
Coop: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU UNDEAD ROBO CHUMPs! MEGAS AIN'T ON THE MENU! *Shoots a few of them*

Kiva: You just had to drive right through that asteroid field didn't you?  
Coop: Yes...  
Kiva: Well Coop...thanks to your stunt we can't fly out of here. We'll need to find a spare enegine on this planet if any. *Scans* Good there are a few lurking about.

Jamie: Hey it's an astroid field! Coop drive through it!  
Coop: I don't know Jamie...it looks dangerous.  
Kiva: Yeah Jamie. Why would you even want coop to do that?  
Jamie: I'll give you all the jerky in my pocket if you do...  
Coop: *Boik* *Pulls the overdrive and speeds right into the astroid field* YEEEEEHAAAAAHHHHH!

Coop: Cool! Now that I've upgraded the communications system I can order pizza from anywhere in the universe!  
Kiva: Oh yeah Coop. I'm sure they'll just deliver 5 boxes of pizza from Earth just to you.  
Coop: I know! Ain't I smart?  
Kiva: *Sigh* Nevermind.

Fat Guy and Quazar

*As blows up Capcorp*  
Coop: NO! THEY WERE ABOUT TO RELEASE ULTRABOT Z9!

Jamie: Hey Coop. You ok?  
Coop: Getting your robot smashed and having some kid come to save me does not qualify as ok.  
Kiva: Quazar could be a little less pompous.  
Coop: Meh I'll give him pompus.

Japanese Guy: OH NO! MY MOUTH DOES NOT MATCH THE WORDS THAT I AM SPEAKING! Oh and there is a giant monster attacking the city.

Quazar: You evil tyrant! You kidnap me! Drain me of my power! Then worse off, I'm rescued by this obsolete 2nd rate robot and his stupid overweight pilot!  
Coop: Obsolete, 2nd Rate! STUPID! OH THAT IS IT PAL! YOU HAD JUST CROSSED THE LINE! *Points to * Excuse me for a sec I'll be right back. *Megas walks up to Quazar and grabs him*  
Quazar: What do you think you're doing! I'm not the enemy! Are you so stupid that *Megas crushes Quazar and throws him to the ground*  
Jamie: I was so hoping you'd do that.

: Hey pal! I'm destroying the city! Go find your own city to demolish!

10000 leauges under Jersey.

*As Megas 2 gets stuck to the Critanic*  
Racheal: Well this sucks...

Gorrath: SURRENDER EARTHER OR...GAAAAHHH! *About Coop's belly* I don't know what's worse! The fact that you constanty defeat me, or just how repulsive you look without a shirt on!  
Coop: Oh yeah! Well you ain't exactly yourself!

Coop: Hey Squidface! Look at this! *Makes his fat jiggle*  
Gorrath: Grah! It's disgusting! And yet...I can't help but stare at it...it's so...jiggily

*As Little Tommy builds a SandMegas*  
Tommy: Cooooooll...

Man: Hey! This scrawny guy is hitting on our girls!  
Man 2: Let's teach him a lesson!  
Jamie: Mommy...*Gets a super wedgie and walks around the beach with it as Coop and Jenna look and laugh*

HIstory of the world Part 1(AS told by Coop)

*At the caveman drive in movie*  
Bird: Eh...it's a living!

Store that Coop and Jamie come out of in caveman times: Stoneymart

Kiva: Wait a minute Coop! Megas was built in the 31st century! Not discovered by neanderthal cavemen!  
Coop: And how would you know miss smarty pants!?  
Kiva: Because I built it...  
Coop: *Stares at Kiva* Moving on.

Gladiator Jamie: DUDE! I'm scared!  
Gladiator Goat: Remember the plan?  
Gladiator Jamie: You mean the part where we run like little girls?  
Gladiator Goat: Yep!  
Ceaser: Release the lions!

King of Britian: PUT A TAX ON THE SLUSHIES!  
Commander: At once Warmaster!

Pay Per Smash parts 1 and 2.

Coop: I thought you were gonna destract them!?  
Jenna: Already took care of it.  
Coop: *Seeing the destruction* Wow...you work fast.

Gorrath: This is all your fault!  
Commander: Why me! You're the one who..  
Gorrath: Shut up and take the blame for me!

Surpreme Leader: Nice planet...I think we'll take it. And just to show that I'm not lying. *A laser blast blows up Hoboken New Jersey*

*Racheal kisses Jamie, everyone in shock*  
Coop: Did...I just see what I think I just saw?  
Jenna: I couldn't believe it even if I saw it.

Gorrath: IF anyone is going to take over Earth it's me!  
Surpreme Leader: You had your chance now let someone compatant go. I will show you how it's done.


End file.
